Humo y huesos
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Levi es un serafín que queda herido de muerte después de una batalla en la playa de Trost, una quimera lo encuentra al yacer sobre la arena esperando su muerte, él cree que terminará el trabajo que uno de sus compañeros empezó, pero la bestia hace algo diferente sorprendiéndolo. Riren, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic Riren, la historia es la de uno de mis libros favoritos y cuando lo estaba leyendo por enésima vez hace un par de días, se me vino a la mente el adaptarla a mi OTP del momento xD**

**Bueno les dejo el cap para ver si les gusta S:**

**Disclaimer: Snk y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon.**

**.**.•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 1 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Érase una vez un ángel moribundo _

_tendido entre la bruma._

_Y un diablo que se arrodilló junto _

_a él y sonrió."_

Levi era incapaz de detener la sangre para que dejara de salir de su cuerpo. Brotaba a borbotones y pasaba a través de sus dedos, solo podía sentir como aquel líquido carmín y cálido abandonaba su cuerpo, igual que la vida misma.

Estaba a punto de morir. Eso era algo seguro.

Yacía recostado sobre la arena de aquella playa en Trost y podía escuchar el sonido de las olas romperse en la arena, miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada más allá de un par de metros, pues toda la playa estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla, sólo podía ver montículos grisáceos que podrían ser sus camaradas o sus enemigos. Quimeras o serafines.

Excepto el más cercano, se encontraba a sólo un par de metros de distancia, con la espada de Levi clavada en su pecho. Era una bestia mitad hiena, mitad lagarto, una monstruosidad, y había desgarrado la carne de Levi desde la clavícula hasta los bíceps, rasgando la malla de su armadura como si fuera simple tela. La bestia se había aferrado a su hombro, después incluso de haberle atravesado el enorme pecho con la espada.

Levi había clavado varias veces la espada en aquella bestia, pero no le soltó, hasta que estuvo muerta. Y mientras esperaba tendido su propia muerte, pudo escuchar un bramido bestial romper el silencio posterior a la batalla. Se puso rígido y apretó aún mas fuerte su herida y no entendió el porqué reaccionó así.

Debió haber dejado la sangre correr, debió dejar que la vida se le escapara hacía mucho pues el enemigo recorría el campo de batalla para rematar a los heridos.

Habían luchado durante todo el día, llegaron a la playa tratando de emboscar a las quimeras, pero ellas supieron controlarlo y los obligaron a retirarse a la fortificación de la bahía.

Levi debió haber acelerado su muerte, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que llegaba remplazando la sangre perdida, como si se durmiera, puesto que el enemigo no sería tan considerado.

¿Qué fue lo que lo empujó a esperar? ¿Quizá el matar a aquella bestia que cada vez se acercaba más a su ubicación? Pero entonces ¿por qué no trataba de tomar su espada? Lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí, tendido sobre la arena, apretando su herida para vivir unos míseros instantes más, por una razón que no tenía.

Y entonces lo vio.

Al principio no era más que una silueta. Grandes alas de murciélago, largos cuernos de gacela afilados como picas. Una profunda aversión invadió a Levi. No soportaba ni ver a esas bestias, siempre le parecieron, asquerosas, sucias, las que tenían pelo por todo su cuerpo siempre apestaban como si no lo lavaran en días, sus dientes siempre estaban amarillos y los que tenía características humanas también le hacían honor a su naturaleza, pues siempre estaban sucios y llenos de tierra. No las soportaba y detestaba tener que luchar con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vio a esa criatura acercarse y detenerse junto a un cadáver y luego a otro. Se acercó al cuerpo de la hiena-lagaro (la última quimera asesinada por Levi) y permaneció ahí un rato -¿qué era lo que hacía? ¿un rito funerario?-.

Dio vuelta y caminó hacia Levi. A cada paso definía más su imagen. Era delgado y tenía las piernas largas -delgados muslos humanos que se convertían, a partir de la rodilla, en unas elegantes patas de gacela rematadas por unas delicadas pezuñas hendidas, con las que parecía moverse sobre alfileres-. Sus alas estaban plegadas, y su modo de andar transmitía al mismo tiempo delicadeza y tensión por la potencia reprimida. En una mano portaba un cuchillo de luna creciente; otro igual pendía enfundado sobre su muslo. Con la otra mano sujetaba un largo bastón que no era un arma. Estaba curvado como el cayado de un pastor y llevaba algo plateado -¿un farol?- suspendido en un extremo.

No, no era un faro, no desprendía luz, sino humo. Avanzó unos pasos, hundió sus pezuñas en la arena y la bruma desveló el rostro de la quimera y el de él a la bestia. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba vivo. Levi se preparó para escuchar un grito, una arremetida, un creciente dolor cuando le clavara uno de esos cuchillos de luna creciente, pero no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie. Se miraron fijamente un instante un poco largo. La quimera ladeó la cabeza en un gesto burlón parecido al de un pájaro, no lo hizo en forma violenta, más bien con curiosidad. Su boca no hizo ningún sonido y su rostro permaneció serio.

Levi al haber analizado más el rostro de aquella criatura pudo darse cuenta que aún tenía el rostro joven, no tenía -o aparentaba- más de diecisiete años. Pudo notar a la distancia que la piel un poco tostada de ese chico era muy suave y sintió el impulso de tocarlo, deslizó su mirada por aquel cuello hasta las clavículas, tenía una constitución delgada, esbelta y elegante, tenía el cabello de unos seis o siete centímetros de largo, se veía sedoso y suave, era color castaño. Una máscara de pintura negra rodeaba sus ojos y Levi pudo notar que eran grandes, de un verde aguamarina, luminosos, vivaces y apenados.

Sabía muy bien que aquella pena era para sus compañeros caídos y no para él, pero aún así pudo sentirla.

Si ignoraba esos cuchillos ensangrentados y su armadura negra ajustada al cuerpo, sus espeluznantes alas y cuernos, si sólo se concentraba en ese bello rostro y esos encantadores ojos, parecería un simple chico, un chico que encontró a otro tipo moribundo sobre la arena de la playa, y durante un instante sintió que fue eso.

No un soldado, ni el enemigo de nadie, y la muerte que se acercaba a él pareció sin importancia. Aquella forma de vida, ángeles y monstruos encadenados a una sucesión de asesinatos y muertes, se presentó como una elección arbitraria.

Como si pudieran elegir no morir ni matar. Pero no era así, aquello era lo único que existía entre ellos, y ese chico de mirada verdosa también estaba allí por la misma razón, matar al enemigo, es decir a él y todos sus camaradas.

Pero entonces, ¿qué lo detuvo?

Se arrodilló a su lado, sin tomar precaución a lo que él pudiera hacer. Levi recordó que tenía un cuchillo en su cinturón. No serviría de mucha ayuda contra las lunas crecientes del menor, pero podría matarlo en un descuido de éste, podría clavárselo en su garganta, su bien marcada y maravillosa garganta; pero permaneció inmóvil.

Estaba muy aturdido, ya había perdido mucha sangre, y volvió a contemplar ese hermoso rostro que ahora se inclinaba sobre el, dándole la idea de que fuera un sueño, o tal vez ese chico sería el encargado de llevarse su alma al más allá. Cuando ese chico dejó el incensario cerca de él y al inspirar aquel humo pudo sentir como si tiraran de él, que lo llamaban. La verdad no le importaría seguir al chico hasta el mismo infierno con tal de estar junto a él.

Retiró su mano de su herida y la llevó hasta la de aquel chico, entrelazando sus dedos, resbaladizos por la sangre.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y los retiró. Lo asustó, pero no había sido su intención.

- Te seguiré - dijo Levi en idioma quimérico, del que sabía lo suficiente para dar órdenes a esclavos. Era una lengua áspera, una combinación de dialectos que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en idioma común. Él apenas había escuchado su voz, pero el castaño pudo entender sus palabras. Miró el incensario y luego a él.

- Oh, esto no es para ti - dijo y alejó aquel objeto para que la brisa dirigiera el humo a otra dirección -. No creo que quieras acompañarme al lugar al que voy.

Incluso usando aquella lengua con sonidos animalescos, su voz sonaba hermosa, como una dulce melodía.

- Muerte - continuó el azabache. Había dejado de presionar su herida, dejando así que su vida se escapara poco a poco -, estoy listo.

- Pues yo no. He oído que es aburrido estar muerto - dijo con cierto toque de diversión y él levantó sus ojos. ¿Estaba bromeando? El chico sonrió.

Y para su sorpresa él también. Sorprendido, sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Hn, aburrido, suena bien - respondió cerrando sus ojos -. Tal vez pueda ponerme al día con mis lecturas.

El ojiverde contuvo una risita con su mano y Levi, empezó a creer que en realidad estaba muerto. Sería menos extraño que el que él estuviera hablando con una quimera.

Como había perdido la sensibilidad en su hombro, no sintió cuando las delicadas manos del chico lo tocaron, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo. ¿Había terminado por apuñalarlo?

No. Sólo había colocado un torniquete por encima de la herida y lo miró sorprendido.

- Te recomiendo que sigas vivo - dijo el castaño.

- Lo intentaré - respondió después de unos segundos de haber procesado lo sucedido.

Intercambiaron una última mirada. La bruma difuminó el sol tras del chico, delineando sus cuernos y las alas sobre un resplandor. Su cabellos castaño, parecía de terciopelo, tan suave como el de un cachorro, y sus cuernos engrasados brillaban como azabache pulido. A pesar de su perversa máscara de pintura, su rostro era dulce, su sonrisa era dulce.

Levi no estaba familiarizado con aquella sensación que atravesó su pecho, donde no imaginaba que se ocultaban sentimientos. Siempre había sido cruel y arrogante. El sentimiento que le provocó el ojiverde era nuevo y extraño.

Quería tocar su rostro, pero se contuvo al recordar que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, además de que sus brazos, tanto el sano como el herido, los sentía pesados, no sería capaz de levantarlos ni un centímetro.

Pero el ojiverde sintió el mismo impulso. Alargó su mano, dudó un instante y después deslizó sus fríos dedos sobre la frente consumida por la fiebre y las mejillas de Levi, hasta detenerse en el punto de su garganta donde latía débilmente su pulso y los mantuvo ahí unos instantes, como para asegurarse de que la vida aun corría por sus venas.

Y entonces de un salto, se levantó y se marchó. Pudo ver como corría entre la bruma y luego como su silueta se unía a otras. A lo lejos pudo escuchar conversaciones que se dirigían a él, repletas de gruñidos, y entre todas las voces la del ojiverde, tranquilizadora. Levi sabía que el chico los alejaría de él, y así lo hizo.

Levi sobrevivió y aquella experiencia lo cambió para siempre.

- ¿Quién te ha colocado ese torniquete? - preguntó Isabel después, cuando lo encontró y lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

- No lo sé - respondió simplemente.

Se sentía como si hasta ese momento deambulara por un laberinto, y en el campo de batalla de Trost hubiera hallado el centro por fin. Su propio centro, aquel donde las emociones habían despertado de un largo entumecimiento. Ni siquiera sabía que aquel lugar dentro de él existiera, hasta que su enemigo se arrodilló junto a él y le salvó la vida. Le recordaba de manera difusa, como en un sueño, solo que sabía que no lo había sido.

El ojiverde era real y tenía un espacio en el mundo. Estaba ahí afuera, como los ojos de los animales que brillan en la oscuridad del bosque, un ligero resplandor en la más absoluta negrura.

Él estaba ahí afuera.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ... ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó o a alguien le arruiné la historia?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿me podrían dejar un lindo y sensual review? Sólo para saber si debo continuarlo S:**

**En caso de que acepten mi historia la actualizaré cada sábado, es el día en el que actualizo mis otros dos fics así que este también lo actualizaré ese día c; (espero que no sea mucho trabajo D:)**

**Bien los dejo, nos leemos luego!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

**El sábado no alcancé a actualizar este fic, aunque mis otros dos si u.u tuve que salir de la ciudad, fui a visitar a mis abuelos n.n **

**Bueno les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste!**

**Nos leemos al final del cap :D**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor. Y debo decir que la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de mi libro favorito para con mi OTP Riren.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon (posiblemente)**_

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 2 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Después de Trost, la existencia de Eren - tardó dos años en saber su nombre - había llamado a Levi como una voz perdida en medio de un gran silencio. Mientras yacía recostado y moribundo en una de las camillas del campamento de la Legión, soñó una y otra vez que el muchacho enemigo se arrodillaba junto a él, sonriendo. Cada vez que despertaba descubría su ausencia, y encontraba los rostros de sus familiares y amigos, que parecían menos reales que el fantasma que lo obsesionaba.

Durante su ensoñación podía escuchar la pelea que Isabel tenía con el médico a cargo, pues éste le decía que tendrían que cortar el brazo derecho de Levi. El ni se inmutó al saber las intenciones del médico, su mente viajaba nuevamente a esa playa cubierta por la bruma, a unos ojos verdes aguamarina.

Se había entrenado para soportar las marcas del diablo, pero no aquello. Se sintió indefenso a esa nueva sensación que aquella hermosa quimera le había despertado en su interior.

Y por supuesto, era un secreto. No se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos Isabel y Farlan.

Farlan se acercó a él con las herramientas de tatuar para señalar las manos de Levi con los enemigos caídos.

- ¿Cuántos? - preguntó su hermano al momento que calentaba la aguja para esterilizarla.

Levi había masacrado a ocho quimeras en la playa de Trost, incluida la bestia que lo había derribado. Ocho nuevas líneas llenarían su mano derecha, que gracias a Isabel, aun mantenía unida a su cuerpo. El brazo descansaba junto a él, pues debido a que en la operación tuvieron que unir muchos músculos y ligamentos tardaría mucho en sanar.

Cuando sintió la mano de Farlan tomar la suya se la arrebató en un rápido movimiento, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Al ver la aguja ya preparada sólo pudo pensar en ese chico enemigo y en cómo acabaría siendo una línea en uno de los dedos de alguno de sus compañeros. Ese pensamiento era insoportable para el azabache.

- Ninguno - dijo con los dientes apretados aguantando el dolor de su brazo.

- Claro que sí, yo estaba junto a ti, vi como derribaste a al menos cinco de ellos.

Sin embargo, Levi no quería llevar esas líneas en sus nudillos y Farlan se marchó.

Después de que Farlan saliera del su cuarto, una idea llegó a su mente, cuando viera a el chico quimérico, podría decirle que no había utilizado la vida que él le regaló para matar a más de los suyos.

Que volviera a verlo era totalmente improbable, pero esa idea nunca dejó su cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse cómodo con aquella idea y esta se transformó de fantasía descabellada a esperanza, una esperanza que le mantenía vivo, encontrar a ese chico y darle las gracias.

Era suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

Los médicos lo enviaron de vuelta a Rose para que lo atendieran los sanadores.

Los sanadores de Rose dejaron de administrarle los medicamentos y lo obligaron a utilizar el brazo, un esclavo quimérico se encargaba de estirarle los músculos para mantenerlos flexibles y Levi recibió la orden de acudir al campo de prácticas para ejercitar su brazo izquierdo en el manejo de la espada, en caso de que la derecha no recuperara su total movilidad.

Increíblemente, se recuperó, aunque nunca dejó de tener dolor y en pocos meses era un mejor espadachín que antes. Encargó al armero un juego de espadas gemelas y no tardó en dominar el campo de prácticas. Luchaba con ambas manos y atraía multitudes al campo de prácticas, incluido el mismo emperador.

- ¿Uno de los míos? - preguntó Erwin evaluándolo.

Levi nunca había estado en presencia de su padre. Los bastardos de Erwin eran una legión y no podía conocer a todos.

Al igual que su media hermana Isabel y su medio hermano Farlan, eran hijos del harén, descendientes del emperador seráfico, cuyo pasatiempo era engendrar bastardos para luchar en la guerra. Su "padre" -pronunciaba aquella palabra con los dientes apretados- visitaba cada noche a una concubina diferente, mujeres ofrecidas como tributo o elegidas cuando atraían su mirada. Sus secretarios mantenían al día un listado de su progenie dividido en dos columnas: chicos y chicas. Siempre se estaban agregando nombres y a medida que los niños crecían y perecían en el campo de batalla, desaparecían de aquella lista sin ninguna ceremonia.

Isabel, Farlan y Levi fueron añadidos el mismo mes. Habían crecido juntos, rodeados de mujeres, y a los cinco años fueron entregados para iniciar su instrucción. Habían logrado permanecer unidos desde entonces, luchando siempre en los mismos regimientos.

- Sí, mi señor - contestó Levi con una reverencia.

- Mírame - ordenó el emperador.

Levi obedeció y plantó su mirada en la de esos ojos azules que le miraban intensamente.

- Recuerdo a tu madre, son sus ojos, ella también me miraba de la misma forma, tan fría y con gran odio muy bien oculto.

Levi parpadeó, no se había esperado eso, muy aparte de que hubiera descubierto su odio hacia él, fue la mención de su madre la lo sorprendió.

- Pero bueno, eso siempre lo puedes esperar de los Lance, una tribu casi tan malvada como las bestias. Ten cuidado soldado, que no se revele en ti la sangre de tus antepasados.

Y se marchó, dejando a Levi con su creciente dolor en el hombro y una cuestión que investigar, ¿qué sangre?

¿Cómo era posible que el rey haya tenido una concubina de la tribu Lance? Hasta él sabía que el rey no mantenía discusiones diplomáticas con ellos, serafines renegados que nunca habían entregado a sus mujeres.

Pero si aquello era cierto, había una gran posibilidad de que tuviera conexión con la magia, pues era bien sabido que los primeros magos en Sina habían sido Lance y se rumoreaba que aún practicaban un extraño nivel de magia, a pesar de que la magia había sido erradicada de Sina y sólo muy pocos aún la poseían.

De esa manera, al estar en la guardia donde los magos practicaban sus hechizos, descubrió lo que era el diezmo de dolor: para obtener algo del universo debes dar algo a cambio, es una regla básica de la naturaleza, y para obtener magia el pago es algo muy elevado, algo que no entregarías fácilmente: dolor. Y gracias a la herida en su hombro, contaba con una constante reserva a recurrir. Observando a los magos aprendió los trucos mas básicos, empezando con el control de la voluntad.

Le resultaba sencillo, así que continuó hasta alcanzar los límites de la magia que poseían, trucos muy simples, ilusiones. Superó a aquellos magos y en comparación él no tenía que dañarse a sí mismo pues contaba con su propia fuente de dolor. Pero el que haya superado a los magos no fue por el dolor, fue por su motivación.

La idea que se había transformado de algo inimaginable en una esperanza -ver de nuevo al chico quimérico- era ahora un plan.

Su plan constaba de dos partes. La primera: perfeccionar un hechizo que le ayudara a ocultar sus alas, grandes alas de plumas incendiadas, irradiaban tanta luz y calor por el fuego que las rodeaba, obviamente necesitaba esconderlas. Pasó meses practicando, después de incesantes pruebas y repeticiones, lo logró. Consiguió la invisibilidad.

La segunda parte era el idioma. Para dominar la lengua quimérica, se colocaba encima del tejado del cuartel de los tejados, escuchando las historias que contaban a la luz de una fogata. Aquellas historias eran tan hermosas, y al escucharlas no pudo evitar imaginar a su chico quimérico sentado frente a una hoguera contando las mismas historias.

"Su" chico quimérico. Se sorprendió pensando en él como suyo, y ni siquiera le resultó extraño.

Cuando fue enviado de vuelta a la bahía de Trost, sintió que debió haber practicado más su acento quimérico.

Pero básicamente ya estaba preparado para el siguiente paso...

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

Eren estaba recostado en uno de los tejados de la Fortaleza con sus alas desplegadas como si hubiera caído del cielo. Estaba escondido, aunque si alguien se lo echara en cara obviamente lo negaría. Pudo escuchar todo el bullicio que había en la ciudad -preparativos, agitación, emoción-. Banquetes, instrumentos musicales, un simulacro de fuegos artificiales.

El también debería estar preparándose, aún vestía sus ropas de soldado, para nada un atuendo digno de la fiesta que se celebraría en la ciudad esa noche, y por supuesto, no era nada presentable para lo que sucedería. Sus cuchillos cuya forma homenajeaba a las lunas hermanas, descansaban en sus muslos.

Ahí, recostado sobre el tejado de forma relajada, incluso sin fuerzas, pero dentro de él sentía un retortijón en su estómago y sus puños estaban apretados.

La luna tampoco ayudaba. Aunque el sol brillaba en el cielo, Nitid ya había aparecido, como si Eren necesitara alguna señal. Nitid era la luna brillante, la hermana mayor y entre los Jaegar existía la creencia de cuando Nitid se alzaba temprano es porque algo iba a suceder. Definitivamente algo sucedería esa noche, pero era decisión de Eren.

Dependía de él.

De pronto una gran figura aterrizó a su lado. Tenía grandes alas de murciélago como las de Eren, rostro y torso humano, su cabellera era rubia y sus brazos y piernas de lince.

- Aquí estas - dijo el recién llegado -. Escondido.

- No estoy... - comenzó a negarlo pero se detuvo y se sentó -. ¿Qué haces aquí Reiner? - dijo viéndolo hacia arriba

- ¿Pues qué crees tú? Vine a buscarte, tienes que prepararte - dijo empezando a patear ligeramente las pezuñas de Eren.

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

- No te hagas el desentendido, tienes que prepararte para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del caudillo.

Eren bajó su rostro.

- ...Annie.

- Así es y no me digas que has olvidado lo que sucederá esta noche.

¿Olvidarlo? Si la razón por la que estaba ahí escondido era eso precisamente. Esa noche prácticamente se comprometería con Annie. Eren era hermoso, mucho, además de ser buen soldado y sobretodo, era aprendiz de Mikasa, la resucitadora. Era un excelente partido y nadie se lo quitaría a la hija del caudillo que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

- Vamos, rápido - dijo Reiner dando otra ligera patada a la pezuña de Eren.

Eren vaciló, volteó su rostro y buscó con la mirada a Nitid.

"Nitid, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasará esta noche?" pensó el ojiverde. Después de unos segundos se levantó.

- Vamos Reiner - dijo y ambos desplegaron sus alas y volaron.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**O: lo siento, el reencuentro tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo S:**

**Muchas gracias por sus favs, sus follows y sobretodo sus reviews, no se preocupen estaré actualizando cada semana, este llegó tarde pero ya les explique la razón, regresaré el sábado con el siguiente cap.**

**Por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios :D**

**Hasta el sábado!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
